Lost and Refound Love
by DeioAn4
Summary: Hermione dissappeared in their seventh year and Draco was heart-broken.His hope and love are the only thing that kept Hermione alive throught her terrible inncident.
1. Out of it all

A/N-This is a story of budding romance, secrets, deception, lies, new found friendship, and long lost people.

_Help me! The scream came again, but this time it was even farther away. "Keep running, Draco, keep running," said his inner self. He ran to where the scream was and saw her. Hermione was on the floor, she was cut and bruised. Her face was pale and she look tired and as if she hadn't been well, in any way, recently._ Draco suddenly awoke with a jolt. He was covered in cold sweat as he made his way to the nearest bathroom in The Malfoy Manor. His face was pale and he looked as if he hadn't slept in ages. "Why am I having these dreams?" he asked himself. "I haven't seen Hermione in several years. Why would I have such a nightmare now?"

Draco had lost Hermione several years ago. It was seventh year and they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. They dated for the good majority of the school year. Hermione left for a holiday in the spring and never came back. Draco was heart broken and could never get over the loss. Many believed she was dead, but Draco never gave up. His love for her would never leave. He waited each day hoping that he would some day see her again. Little did he know that his hope and love is what helped her even if they weren't together.

Hermione finally got out of it all. She had spent her last several years with the man she thought she loved. She never came back to Hogwarts, but know regretted the decision. When she thought back on what had happened to her, she shuddered even though it was ninety-two degrees outside. She lifted up her sleeve to examine her wrists and arms. They were so cut and beat up she just couldn't look at them. She pulled her sleeve back down and strolled along the street until she reached the nearest apparition point. She then apparated to her apartment that her parents decided to buy for her as a graduation present. She headed inside and took a look around. It looked exactly as she had left it three years ago. She entered the kitchen and picked her address book off the counter. "Ah, here it is. Malfoy that's the one." She picked up her phone and began to dial the number.

The phone rang which jerked Malfoy from his thoughts about Hermione and the dream. "Hello, Malfoy Manner, this is Draco speaking." "Hello Draco, I don't know if you remember who this is, but it's Hermione. Dracos' heart pounded in his chest and he almost dropped the phone. "Hermione, I am so happy to here from you. What happened to you; where have you been? Would you like to come over in about an hour for dinner and tea?" "Yes, I would love that Draco. Thank you for being so nice." Draco was silent for several minutes. "Draco?" "Yeah?" "I love you." "I Love you to Mione."


	2. Refound

About an hour and five minutes later Hermione arrived outside of the Malfoy Manner. She rang the doorbell and waited for Draco. When Draco finally answered the door, he was overly happy at seeing Hermione. For a minute he just stood there frozen in place. She looked almost exactly as she had in the dream. After a moment or so he snapped out of it and moved forward. He embraced Hermione in the biggest hug humanly possible, which was odd especially for him. "Hermione, Love, I am so happy to see you. I've missed you so much." "Draco, sweetie, you're crushing me." "Sorry love, I just couldn't be happier to see you. Come this way, I have the tea ready." Hermione and Draco walked down the hallway and turned right into a large room. The tea was there at the gorgeous table waiting for them.

"Hermione, what happened to you? You look like you've been through a terrible ordeal." "I have Draco, but I don't wish to tell anyone just yet." "That's fine; you can tell me whenever you're ready." They sat in a while for silence and just drank their tea pondering. _I wonder if he still likes me. It's been a few years, but he did call me love and give me a hug when I got here. I should ask him if he's been seeing anyone, Hermione asked herself. _At the same time, Draco was pondering very similar thoughts. _I hope she still likes me. I know it's been a few years, but maybe she still does .I should ask her if she's been seeing anyone, Draco thought to himself. "_So have you been seeing anyone?" they both asked at the same time. I kind of did for awhile, but that has to do with what I've been through so I tell you later, Hermione stated. "I haven't seen a single soul. Hermione, do you still like me like you did back in seventh year?" "Of course I do Draco. I don't like you, I love you." "I love you too. Would you like to spend a night here or I can go back to your apartment with you." Thank you Draco, I think I'll stay here tonight. First can I make a few phone calls.


	3. A chat with some old friends

"Weasly, Ron. Here it is." Hermione picked up the phone and began to dial Ron's number. "Hello, this is the burrow, this is Ron speaking." "Ronnie! Oh my god! It's me Hermione. I'm back!" "HERMIONE! Is it really you? Where are you?" "I'm at the Malfoy Manner. Draco has offered for me to stay the night. How about I come visit the burrow in a few days." "Okay, but why are you staying with Malfoy and did you already tell him what you've been through. I would really like to know." "Actually Ron, I haven't told anyone and I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. If you'll excuse me I need to call Harry and then I'll be off to bed. How about I come by the burrow on Friday?" (Today is Tuesday) "That sounds fine Mione. Bye see you then." "Good bye Ron."

"Potter, Harry. Ah there it is." Hermione picked up the phone and dialed Harry's number. "Good day, this is Harry Potter himself speaking." "Harry! Oh my gosh. It's Hermione How are you?" "MIONE! Is that really you! It's so good to hear from you! What happened to you? Where are you?" "Okay, I haven't told anyone what happened to me as I don't wish to yet and I'm at the Malfoy Manner. Draco has offered for me to stay the night. How are you?" "Good I haven't been up to much lately. Are you going to the Burrow anytime soon?" "Yes actually I am going on Friday." "Really? Me too. Did you already talk to Ron?" "Yes, I did. If you'll excuse me, I think I will head off to bed as it is getting late. So I guess I'll see you Friday." Bye Mione." "Bye Harry." With that she hung up the phone and went off to find Draco.

Hermione walked down the grand staircase and headed to towards the dinning room. Draco was sitting in there thinking aloud to himself. "Sorry to interrupt, but I am very tired and I was wondering if you could direct me towards a room?" "Yes I could. Would you like your own room or would you mind sharing a room? It would take awhile to get you your own room as I have no clean guest rooms. I never have guests so one would need to be cleaned." "I think sharing a room would suit me just fine, as I don't like being alone. Thank you Draco, You are so sweet. I talked to Ron and then Harry." "You did? What did they say?" "Ron and Harry were both excited to hear from me and we just had basic small talk. Harry's going to the burrow on Friday and so am I. I'm going to stay until Monday and then go home. Would you like to come over Monday evening let's say about 6:00?" "Thank you, Hermione. Shall we go to bed?" With that the two went up the stairs and made their way to his room, climbed in bed and were lost to sleep within minutes.


	4. Morning at the Malfoy Manner

Hermione woke the next morning to find Draco with his arm around her. She smiled to herself and stayed where she was so as not to ruin the moment. "Mione, you awake?" "Yeah, how long have you been awake?" "Only a couple of minutes. You think we should get up," Draco asked her. "Yeah," Hermione replied sleepily. The two crawled out of bed and Draco let Hermione take a shower first. As she turned on the shower, Draco could hear Hermione humming to herself. He laughed to himself at this. After only a few minutes the mirror was fogged up and Hermione decided to climb in. The hot water soothed her aching body and she turned the shower up all the way. She was lost to the heat for quite some time. However, Draco was sitting at his desk writing in a journal. Then he got up and went to his closet. He picked out a pair of blue jeans and a grey muscle shirt. Then he lied down on his bed and thought for a bit. After a while, Hermione came out of the bathroom fully dressed and with make-up on. She saw Draco lying down and he was deep in thought. He looked so cute that Hermione couldn't help but giggle. This startled Draco, but then he realized that it was only Hermione.

"I left the shower on for you," Hermione said sweetly. "Thank you love, I won't be long." Draco grabbed his clothes and headed towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and decided to take a quick look around. He saw a bottle of perfume and sprayed a tiny bit in the air. It smelt very sweet and ironically was called Sweet. "That so fits her," Draco laughed to himself. He then decided to take a shower. Meanwhile, Hermione sat down at his desk. Interestingly a journal sat open upon it. She closed it, but marked the page with her thumb. There was a Slytherin sign in green and gold on the front. She turned back o the page and began to read:

_Dear Journal,_

_Hermione finally came home yesterday and spent the night. I think she really does love me. I really love her and am so glad to have her back I really want to never lose her again. I must go because I think I hear Hermione getting out of the shower._

_-Draco_

When Hermione was done reading she couldn't help, but feel a wave of joy. She had a huge smiled plastered across her face as she lie down on his bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off into thought for quite some time.


End file.
